Intimate Questions
by Art-Over-Matter
Summary: Ian asks Anthony why he loves him. Major Ianthony fluff warning! Rated T for romance stuff. This technically happens after the events of my fanfic "The Letter," but it stands on its own too.


"Hey, Anthony?" Ian asked, walking into the living room where Anthony sat, editing a Lunchtime with Smosh episode.

Anthony pulled off his headphones, still looking at the computer screen. "Yeah?"

Ian paused just long enough for Anthony to look up at him, then said, "Why do you like me?"

Anthony frowned, finding the question odd and a little un-Ianish. "Uh, like, why are you my boyfriend?"

Ian shrugged, nodding. "Yeah." He sat down on the couch beside Anthony, several inches farther away than Anthony wanted him to be.

"Um…is there any reason that I _shouldn't _love you?"

Ian shrugged again. "Well, it's just that—and I don't want to sound like I'm complaining here, or feeling sorry for myself, but—you've just always been the more attractive one. You're nicer, hotter, more interesting…." He faded off as he looked at Anthony's expression.

Anthony was kind of bewildered. "Who ever said any of those things?"

Ian shrugged, looking frustrated. "I don't know. Everyone who's ever watched our videos?"

"Oh, Ian," Anthony said with a small smile, not condescendingly. "What do they know, really? Besides, people love you, Ian! How could they not?"

"Yeah, but why?"

Anthony closed the laptop halfway and set it and his headphones on the floor as he slid over to sit closer to Ian. "Well, you've got a great sense of humor. You're funnier than I am, actually. I love you because of that, and…." He cocked his head in consideration. It tended to be very difficult to list out reasons for loving someone. "You're always so calm and collected, and you're very sweet and light-hearted and—" He felt himself blushing and had a hard time saying more. "J—just take me out of the picture. You don't have to compare yourself to me."

Ian nodded. He seemed not to take notice of Anthony's mild embarrassment at speaking about this. "It's not like I'm having a personal crisis or anything. I know who I am and everything. I was just curious. You're—I just don't know why someone like you would love someone like me."

Anthony shifted to face his boyfriend a bit more and put an arm around him. "If you insist I'm attractive, I'm still just the _typical _idea of attractive. I like to look nice, yeah, but in the end that's not really what matters. I don't really know why I love you, Ian," Anthony admitted, brushing his cheek against Ian's shoulder. "I don't need to. There's just something about you….It feels natural to love you." He raised his eyes to see Ian smile.

"You're such a romantic sometimes, Anthony."

Anthony's blush came back. "I wasn't trying to be. It's just true."

"It's okay," Ian said, pulling Anthony's head into his lap and slipping a hand up Anthony's shirt. The motion simultaneously soothed and excited him. "I just love to hear you talk," Ian continued. He exhaled a short laugh. "Not usually about me, but whatever works."

Staring into Ian's bright blue eyes, Anthony reached up to the back of Ian's head and gently pulled him down into a kiss. He knew Ian wasn't one for long kisses unless he'd really gotten into it, so he kept it short.

"Now I have a question," Anthony murmured after they parted, their faces still only inches apart. "I answered for you, so now tell me; why do you love me?"

Ian looked away, but then merely shrugged and said, "I don't know. I love everything about you. There's no reason."

Anthony smiled. "Now you know how I feel." He kissed Ian again, pausing only to allow his boyfriend to pull off Anthony's shirt.

"Anthony," Ian said quietly, drawing away from a kiss and surveying him from above. His hand circled Anthony's chest. "You're so damn hot."

Anthony chuckled. "I thought we decided that didn't really matter."

"Hey. I never said that," Ian said with a smile. He slipped a hand under Anthony's back and pulled him up just until Anthony got the idea and reluctantly sat up.

"You're not leaving yet, are you?" he asked, frowning.

Ian grinned. "No. Just repositioning." He pushed Anthony back onto the cushions and set himself on top of him, looping an arm around Anthony's shoulder to put his hand on the back of his boyfriend's neck. The other hand combed through Anthony's dark hair.

Nothing was better than the sensation of Ian so near to him. Anthony put one arm around Ian's lower back, holding him closer, and set his right palm on Ian's collarbone, just underneath the collar of his shirt. As they kissed again, he slid his hand to Ian's back.

"You know? You're right," Ian murmured, setting his head on Anthony's chest. Anthony could feel Ian's beard, his ear, and his breath against his skin, against his heartbeat. "It doesn't really matter why."

Anthony didn't ask about it. He didn't need to. As he kissed the top of Ian's head and held him close, he knew that it really _didn't_ matter whythey loved each other. All that mattered was that they were both happy.

Which they most definitely were. ●


End file.
